


Presents, What A Beautiful Sight

by lookingfortherainbow



Series: Advent Calendar Fics of 2020 [11]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Presents, Family Feels, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookingfortherainbow/pseuds/lookingfortherainbow
Summary: It's Christmas morning in the Styles-Tomlinson's household, and Louis is still amazed at how far his and Harry's everlasting love has gotten them.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Advent Calendar Fics of 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037256
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Presents, What A Beautiful Sight

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of these stories are written in the mornings right before I go to work, so if they seem a bit rushed that's why. I'm trying my best, and I'm sorry they're short. Mon-Wed is when I have more time to work on them. It is what it is, I suppose. Hope you enjoy this Christmas family fluff.

On Christmas morning Louis is awoken by his body being jostled wildly back and forth, giddy screams and giggles filling his ears. Rolling over, he groans, squinting against the morning light, strong arm encircling one of the tiny bodies that’s currently jumping on his stomach like it’s a trampoline. A shriek pierces his eardrum, but he resists against the groan, instead pulling Elizabeth, his and Harry’s daughter, against his chest in a suffocating hug.

“You need to get up, Dad, it’s Christmas! There are presents that I wanna open,” she wheezes through the tight squeeze. 

Maisie, their other daughter, only a year younger than seven year old Lizzie, pulls the blankets off Louis’ body and clean off the bed, screaming and running down the hall. 

“Aww, Mace,” Louis looks over to the doorway, seeing Harry looking down the hall where their daughter disappeared into. 

Louis chuckles, and Harry looks back at over at him, holding two cups of what Louis knows is their morning tea. 

“Well, aren’t you gonna go get her?” Louis asks, teasing smile pulling at his lips.

Harry squawks. “No! You’re going to get up, you sleepy head, and we’ll wrangle her together.”

Louis obliges, carrying Lizzie in his arms, listening intently as she chats all about how pretty the presents look, how Papa made them wait for a horribly long hour before waking him up. 

“Thank you,” Louis whispers to Harry, Lizzie still chattering, as they walk into the kitchen together, and Harry gives him a kiss on the cheek. 

Louis stops him. “Mm, one more, right here,” he says, pointing to his lips. 

“Yeah?” Harry asks, unnecessarily, flirty tone waking up Louis better than any cuppa tea. 

He leans in, catching Louis’ upper lip in between the soft press of his own lips, sucking just a little, enough to make Louis’ toes curl in the carpet. He’s laughing when Lizzie starts struggling to get down, complaining about them taking too long. Harry slips his tongue in for a quick taste of Louis before releasing his face, unbeknownst to their daughter. 

“Do you think Santa got you everything on your wish list?” Louis asks Lizzie as he sets her down. 

They make their way to the dining room, where Harry has set the table, eggs and toast and apple turnovers steaming and ready to be devoured, waiting for them on the beautiful, clothed tabletop. 

“Duh, why wouldn’t he?” Lizzie replies, running and taking her place at the table, gripping her fork and knife in her hands. 

“Yeah, ‘duh’, Lou, Santa never disappoints,” Harry teases him, breath tickling Louis’ ear. 

Louis spanks him lightly on the bum as he walks by, getting a smile thrown over the shoulder. He knows he’s referring to the fact that Louis wouldn’t stop buying gifts for their girls, always finding more, not even taking care to look at the price tag. He’d gotten them everything on their wish lists and more. 

The dining room is connected to their living room, and Louis sees where Maisie is shaking a present, tiny amongst the mountain of them that spills out about three feet away from where the actual tree skirt is. Their fluffy blanket is laying forgotten on the floor beside her. 

“Darling, please, come eat with us,” Louis asks of her. 

Maisie looks up, shaking the present at him, “But I really wanna open these now. I’m not even hungry.”

“You’re so excited you probably don’t realize just how hungry you are. C’mon, love, Papa made apple turnovers. They’re your favorite,” Louis bribes, lifting the plate and wiggling it in an attempt to entice their daughter. 

“Christmas morning isn’t complete without you, Mace,” Harry joins in. 

After a brief moment of contemplation, Maisie finally joins them, jumping up onto the chair, and raising an eyebrow at them. “I’m only eating turnovers.”

“And fruit,” Harry tells her, scooping some from the large bowl that contains a fruit salad onto her plate. 

Maisie sighs, “Fine, and fruit.”

Louis and Harry share secret smiles over the table, knowing how Maisie is, always wanting to make decisions for herself. 

“She definitely gets that from you,” Harry murmurs, their children too engrossed in talking about how apple are better baked than raw. 

“Nonsense,” Louis dismisses with a flick of his wrist, sipping on his tea. 

Harry laughs, because Maisie has picked up that gesture and word, too, and Harry hears and sees it about a million times a day when Maisie is sassing him. 

After their bellies are full, Louis and Harry settle on the couch under blankets, Louis having lit up the fire in the fireplace. They ‘oo’ and ‘aww’ over the many, many gifts the girls receive, handing them the ones they pretend aren’t from Santa, but from them personally. Their children are always grateful, and Louis thinks he and Harry did a perfect job of raising them, considering them being multi-millionaires and spoiling them with the earnings they’ve gotten from being mega-popstars.

Louis looks over at Harry who’s having a lengthy discussion with Elizabeth about her new Strawberry Shortcake dolls, three bows on his curls where his family had decorated him as they opened their gifts. If someone would have told him, at eighteen, that they’d get through all the closeting and the stunting and the many contractual obligations Simon and their labels put them under, and could proudly have a family together, he’d say you were bonkers. 

But here they were, and Louis stroked Harry’s cheek as he talked, taking a moment to look around their living room with all it’s wrapping paper on the floor and opened and unopened gifts, and their two loves of their lives sprawled on the ground, happy and content. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to reblog the little fic post I made for this series, [click here](https://andtheywerebandmates.tumblr.com/post/636606796721717248/its-december-and-i-wanted-to-do-something)
> 
> Thank you to all who've read, commented, and left kudos! <333


End file.
